Lullaby Of A Storm
by Fangurl Ayane
Summary: Hikaru Challenge. A love song is carried by the breeze, with two men competing for Kyoko's heart will the sound be drowned out by the roaring winds?
1. The Peaceful Dawn

The Peaceful Dawn

"Ahh…" Kyoko opened the double doors that led to the balcony in her room and looked out at the beach in Okinawa. The previous week the president had announced a mandatory vacation for all of his talents. He said it was in celebration of finally solving an important life-changing issue that had plagued him for months. Anyone who did not have an immediate work obligation was required to come.

Everyone had been curious about what the life-changing problem had been and how the president had solved it. There were many speculations ranging from a chronic illness, to the company almost being bought out by Akatoki, to him running out of ideas for new costumes and nearly being forced to give up his cosplaying tendencies. No one really believed that last one but it was fun to imagine.

No one but the eccentric man's most loyal servant knew that the cause of his most recent burst of joviality had been the accomplishment of finally making the forever stubborn and heartless Seichi fall in love with him in his favorite romance simulation game. Yes, Lory had managed to capture the illusive boy's heart and it only took four months and two corporate takeovers to do it. The feeling of love was overflowing from him and he decided to spread it to all of his talents.

Unfortunately for Kyoko, her beloved Moko-san was not able to come with her because she had landed a role in a made for TV movie and was currently filming. Kyoko sighed as she finished putting her clothes away and left her room to explore the resort. She was happy for her friend, honestly she was, but she wished she could be here with her. And deep down Kyoko wondered when she would grow enough as an actress to get film roles also. The president and Sawara-san had both said that she needed to overcome her weakness of not wanting to love or be loved but what does love have to do with it really? She had been a part of the biggest drama in Japanese history performing a role that centered on hatred and everyone loved it. They loved it too much in fact because now that's all she got requests for. Did she really need to learn to love in order to get out of the trap of being stuck with mean girl roles?

She sighed again. Maria-chan would surely scold her if she could see her now. Kyoko smiled as she thought of her little sister. At least she had one friend on this trip. She also had Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san but neither of them really counted as friends did they? Either way she wouldn't be alone.

Kyoko was snapped out of her thoughts as a pillow suddenly came flying out of the open door of a nearby room. Kyoko was about to go give whoever the rude person was a piece of her mind when she heard three familiar voices coming from that room that immediately lifted her spirits.

"If you think it's that funny why don't you write them then and let me enjoy the vacation!"

"No way man. You're the leader therefore you get stuck with all the boring work."

"What he means is, you're the best out of all of us and he couldn't put two verses together if he tried. Right Yuusei?"

"Yea, whatever." The dark haired member responded. "Just make sure all of the songs aren't about brown haired, golden-eyed girls."

At this point Kyoko had to dodge another pillow that came flying at Yuusei who was standing near the doorway. She knocked tentatively on the door frame as she entered the noisy three bedroom suite the band members were sharing.

"Good afternoon, Ishibashi-onii-sans. I umm…found this in the hallway." She said handing the first pillow to Shinichi.

"Kyoko-chan!" Hikaru nearly shouted, the surprise evident on his face. "I didn't know you would be coming on this trip too."

"Ah yea," she laughed shyly, "I tried to stay behind so I can put in some hours at the restaurant I live in but the president and the owners insisted so, here I am."

"I'm glad you're here." Hikaru said softly before the shocked look on everyone's face snapped him back to reality. "I mean _we _sometimes worry that you work too hard is all." He hastily added trying to ignore the smirks on his friend's faces.

"Well _we're _about to go check out the pool." Yuusei said as he and Shinichi headed for the open door. "Have fun getting inspired." He added to the leader as they left the room.

"Inspired for what?" Kyoko asked innocently as she came into the living room area of the suite.

Hikaru fought back a blushed as he answered his cute co-star. "We haven't announced it publically yet but since it kind of concerns you too I guess it would be alright to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"We've decided to take a few months off from filming Kimagure Rock and go on tour. The show was supposed to make us household names as an up and coming band but the popularity backfired and many people have forgotten that we're actually musicians… Judging by your facial expression it seems you've forgotten also."

Kyoko's mouth snapped shut. She really had forgotten that Bridge Rock were musicians. Sure she remembered that they were in a band together but every time she thought about musicians her mind went to that idiot Shotaro and that other idiot Beagle. Her kind and funny sempais just didn't fit her warped image of what a musician was.

She immediately started to apologize but Hikaru just laughed it off.

"Don't worry about it Kyoko-chan. That's why this tour will be such a good thing for us. We get the chance to remind everyone of who we are. But it also means I won't be able to really enjoy this vacation."

"Why not?" Kyoko asked sadly.

"Because I write all of the songs for the band and the agency wants us to shock everyone by performing all new songs that no one has ever heard before. Since the tour will kick off in just under a month I need to get started now. I won't have much free time for awhile."

"Oh… Well will you let me hear some of your songs when you finish?"

"I would love to Kyoko-chan." Hikaru smiled tenderly at her and Kyoko felt the urge to look away as she fought a blush trying to creep up her cheeks. She didn't know why but this smile seemed somehow different from the ones he usually showed her and it made her feel…strange.

"Well I should get going, you have a lot of work to do." She said hastily making her way toward the door. Hikaru walked her out to the hallway and smiled down at her.

"You're always welcomed to come here anytime Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko bowed. "Thank you Hikaru-san. Good luck with your writing."

He turned to go back into his room, nodding briefly to the two men coming down the corridor before closing the door behind him.

"Who was that Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked immediately. Ren fought the urge to roll his eyes at his rude manager but couldn't deny that he was more than a little curious about the man who's room Kyoko had just come out of and why she apparently was 'always welcomed' there. Whoever the guy was he seemed too familiar with Kyoko for Ren's taste.

"Good afternoon Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san," she said bowing, "that was Ishibashi Hikaru from the band Bridge Rock."

"I didn't know you knew anyone from the music department Kyoko-chan, how did you meet?" Yashiro pressed.

There was a momentary pause as Kyoko's mind began to work overtime. If she told them she'd met the Ishibashi-onii-sans doing Love Me work they would probably want to know what the job was and she absolutely could not let Ren know it had something to do with Kimagure Rock in case he started asking questions about Bo.

"We met at work and became friends." She replied. It wasn't really a lie, it was just a small portion of the truth.

"He did seem very friendly. Didn't he Ren?" Yashiro smirked at the taller man.

"He really is. In fact all three of the Ishibashis are very nice." Kyoko responded innocently.

"That's good Mogami-san," Ren finally spoke up. "It's important in this business to make connections with people in all different areas of the entertainment world. It will ensure that you always get offered work."

"Speaking of work, Tsuruga-san I'm still surprised you made it on this trip. With Tsuruga-san's schedule I was sure you would be too busy to take a vacation."

"It's not really a vacation Kyoko-chan." Yashiro answered for him. "He has three photo shoots lined up this week. In fact we're going to one right now even though we just got here."

"I told you I don't need you to accompany me Yashiro." Ren said annoyed. "Go enjoy the beach, I'll be fine on my own."

"Like I'll believe that." The manager scoffed. "You'll just push yourself too hard, not take any breaks, and skip all of your meals. Someone has to be there to watch you."

"Yashiro-san is right Tsuruga-san, you need someone to make sure you take care of your body." Kyoko scolded him.

Irritated at being lectured by the two of them and not looking forward to Yashiro's teasing about Kyoko having male 'friends' while he worked, Ren came up with a brilliant plan.

"Mogami-san how would you like to see a professional photo shoot? It would give you good insight on what to expect when you become more famous and have to do them to promote a show or a movie. Would you like to come with me and make sure I eat in the process?"

Kyoko couldn't say no. Ever since the first time she had been his temporary manager she loved watching her sempai work and learning from him. Also, she could make sure he really did eat something healthy. Deciding quickly, she happily agreed to tag along.

Ren smiled and turned to his manager. "Yashiro you are officially relieved of your duties for the remainder of the day. Mogami-san will be my temporary manager."

Yashiro didn't know whether to be happy at them spending time together or offended at being replaced. So he just stood there looking shocked.

"Ts…Tsuruga-san I…I couldn't-"

"Are you changing your mind Mogami-san?" Ren smiled his gentleman smile at her.

She quickly shook her head. "No, it's not-"

"I just thought that since you will be there to make sure I 'take care of my body' as you put it, I could let Yashiro relax for the day. Unless being my temporary manager again is too much for you to handle?"

As expected, Kyoko's temper immediately flared. "Enjoy your day off Yashiro-san." She said stiffly before turning on her heel and heading for the hotel exit. "Are you coming or not Tsuruga-san? We don't want to be late."

"Yes manager." Ren smirked as he followed the girl out the door.

Yashiro grinned once they were out of sight. _That sly Ren, I knew he was bothered by Kyoko-chan being in Ishibashi Hikaru's room. Now he gets to spend the rest of the day with her. Poor, innocent Kyoko-chan. She really has no idea what she's gotten herself into. _He thought as he made his way to his room. He would press Ren for details later, for now he had an appointment with the martini bar by the pool.

No one had noticed the door to the suite across the hall had been cracked open the entire time. A figure moved out into the hallway and silently headed in the direction the two actors had just gone.

* * *

Kyoko really wished she would stop blindly accepting every challenge that was thrown at her. She stood at the edge of the photo shoot trying desperately to look professional while her entire head was a brighter shade of pink than the Love Me uniforms. She held out a bottle of cold water to Ren as he approached her in a pair of black slacks that fit him perfectly and a white shirt that was completely unbuttoned showing every contour of his perfectly sculpted abs. The theme of the shoot was a businessman who had washed up on a deserted beach so they'd hosed him down and slicked his hair back.

"Are you enjoying the shoot?" Ren asked as he took a long drink from his water bottle.

Kyoko tried with all her might not to stare at the dripping wet expertly formed man in front of her as she mumbled something nearly incoherent that was along the lines of it being a great learning opportunity but she didn't understand why he had to be almost naked in a shoot that was supposed to be modeling clothes. Ren smirked at the blushing girl in front of him.

"Am I making you nervous Mogami-san?" His voice lowered as he took a step toward her with a devilishly seductive grin on his face.

Kyoko instantly went from pink to red as she shook her head furiously before rambling about getting their bentos from the staff and hurrying off. _Great job Ren you scared her away. _He thought to himself as he watched the red blur run to the other side of the set where food was laid out for after the shoot was over. Even though she didn't return to his side until after he was finished and fully dressed, Ren was satisfied with the thought that she had at least taken notice of him as a man. Now he just had to use the rest of this week to make her look at him as more than a sempai. He had no intention of letting this week go to waste.

* * *

Author's Corner: The stage is set so sit back and enjoy the show! Until next chapter…


	2. The Sound of Distant Thunder

The Sound of Distant Thunder

Kyoko woke up and got dressed bright and early. She had grown accustomed to waking up early in the morning from her life with the Fuwas but something about being in a new place always gave her more energy and she couldn't sleep long. It was just barely dawn and she decided to go out on the balcony to watch the rest of the sunrise.

When she stepped out into the morning air all of her senses were instantly alert and she felt excited about starting another day. It was almost the feeling she had when she walked through the forest but the ocean had a totally different smell, sound, and feeling. She briefly wondered if Corn had ever seen the ocean. Was he just a forest fairy or did he live all over?

She giggled to herself. What a silly thought, Corn's father was the fairy king, they could live wherever they wanted. It would be nice to see him again though, even if it was just once, she wanted to be sure that he really could fly now. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves crashing. If she strained hard enough it almost sounded like the beating of powerful wings. As if Corn really was-

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan."

Her eyes shot open. "Corn?" She called eagerly. She had heard him she was sure of it. She looked in the sky but didn't see anything until she looked over to the balcony of the room next to hers and saw…

"Tsuruga-san? D…did you just call my name?"

Ren didn't know what to say. He had seen her standing so cutely with her eyes closed, probably imagining ocean fairies, and it reminded him of when they were kids so he decided to call to her the familiar way he did then. Clearly his voice was too familiar because she immediately recognized Corn.

"Ah…yes, it was me. You're up early Mogami-san, did you have trouble sleeping?"

"No…I slept fine." _That's strange, so that was Tsuruga-san who just called me? But then he just said Mogami-san and not Kyoko-chan right? _"You're up early too Tsuruga-san. Is your second photo shoot starting soon?"

"Ah no actually, I was about to make my way to the beach."

"Really? Why so early?"

"I have a few hours free and I wanted to do something I haven't been able to do since I was a teenager."

"What's that Tsuruga-san?"

Ren looked at her for a moment before asking, "Mogami-san, do you trust me?"

"Eh? Of course I trust you Tsuruga-san you're my most respected sempai."

Ren had to hide his grimace at the word sempai. "In that case meet me in the lobby in ten minutes, and wear a bathing suit."

Twenty minutes later found Kyoko sincerely questioning the blind trust she put in her sempai.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm not sure this was such a good idea. I think I'll go back to the beach and just watch you."

"Don't worry so much Mogami-san. It's almost like a bike, just climb on and make sure to keep the board balanced in the middle."

_Easy for you to say. _Kyoko thought bitterly. She had already tried to climb onto the surf board four times only to flip over and fall into the water. It also didn't help that once again she was looking at her sempai's bare chest making it hard for her to concentrate.

Unbeknownst to her, Ren was also having some trouble focusing. He had seen countless women in bathing suits in his lifetime. There was nothing special about it to him anymore, and as far as suits go Kyoko's was pretty modest. But the small amount of clothes on the girl he loved was still causing somewhat of an unfortunate reaction in him making Ren grateful that the water was still a bit cold.

The day before Kyoko left for Okinawa Moko-san helped her pick out a nice, girly swimsuit. It was a two-piece that consisted of pale pink shorts with a white belt and a matching pink tank top that tied around her neck and covered her midriff. There was a white design on the right side of the top and shorts that looked like a Hawaiian flower. Kyoko's eyes had sparkled so brightly when she saw it that Kanae didn't need to give her any other suits to try on.

Unfortunately for Ren, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Kyoko had no idea that the way the wet fabric curved around her body and clung to her skin as she once again threw one leg over the wide board was making it…difficult for him to continue his lesson.

"Yes! I finally did it Tsuruga-san!"

Her childish expression mixed with his very mature thoughts made Ren feel like a deviant.

"Good. Now lay down on your stomach and we're going to paddle out to where those rows of white foam are." His voice came out a little deeper than normal but she didn't seem to notice.

When they got farther out he showed her how to turn her board around to face the beach.

"When a wave comes I want you to jump up onto your board the way I showed you on the beach with your left leg in front and your knees bent."

"O…ok…kay Ts…Tsuruga-san."

"Don't be afraid Mogami-san. We'll let these first few waves pass by so you can get a feel of the water moving under you. I'm not going to ask you to ride anything that's too big so try to relax."

"Okay." Kyoko took a deep breath and began to calm down a little. As they sat there letting the waves go past them she looked at her sempai who was always full of surprises.

"How long have you been surfing Tsuruga-san?"

"I started when I was around ten years old but I haven't done it since I was fifteen."

"Who taught you?"

"…A friend."

"Why did you stop surfing?"

_Because I caused his death and then ran as far away as I could and even became a new person to escape the guilt and responsibility. _

"Because that was around the time I really got into acting so I couldn't do it anymore. This looks like a good wave, is your ankle strap on?"

"Yes."

"Then when I say 'go' jump up quickly into the stance we practiced and get your balance. The wave is going to break fast."

"Okay."

Kyoko could tell he was holding something back but she had learned as Bo that there were some things he didn't want others to know about. His expression had been so haunted for a moment that she couldn't bring herself to ask more even though the questions were on the tip of her tongue. She would respect his privacy because he was her sempai.

"Ready…"

And he was always full of surprises.

"Set…"

And secrets.

"Go!"

Kyoko hopped onto her board and following her teacher's example rode the small wave. The exhilaration of skimming across the surface of the water pushed away all negative thoughts and painful memories.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Ren, along with his re-appointed manager Yashiro, were at another photo shoot. Kyoko, dressed in a simple, white spaghetti strap summer dress, was on her way to one of the resort's buffets when she heard piano music coming from a nearby room. She peeked inside a crack in the door and saw Hikaru sitting alone in front of a gorgeous black grand piano.

She came in quietly not wanting to interrupt him. The melody was fast and made her feel like dancing. It was very uplifting and shook off the remains of the sad feelings that were in the back of her mind since her surfing lesson with Tsuruga-san that morning. When he finished his song she started clapping enthusiastically.

"That was great Hikaru-san! It really made me feel…I don't know, excited. Like something good just happened."

"I'm glad you liked it Kyoko-chan. Now I just need to think of the lyrics. How would you like to help me?"

"I don't think I'll be any good at making lyrics Hikaru-san. Maybe you should ask Yuusei or Shinichi."

"Trust me, even your first attempts would be better than anything those guys come up with."

Kyoko giggled prettily and Hikaru was momentarily struck by how beautiful she was.

"There's more ways for you to help than thinking up lyrics Kyoko-chan."

"Really? How?" Kyoko asked eagerly.

"Just be you."

"I don't understand. How will being me help you write lyrics?"

"Inspiration comes from all kinds of places. This song is going to be about a girl but I haven't been able to think up anything that sounds real. I think Kyoko-chan can help me think of something."

"Okay…I still don't completely understand but I'll try. What do I have to do?"

"Whatever you want to do. I'll play the song again and if you want to hum, or dance, or just sit and listen it's fine. Just be you and I'll do the rest."

"Okay Hikaru-san."

Hikaru began playing the song again and Kyoko felt self-conscious about being watched at first. However, when the first chorus came she couldn't resist the urge to began dancing and spinning around the piano. The song made her feel free almost like a child playing in a field and before she knew it she was laughing openly as she danced to Hikaru's music.

Hikaru was captivated by the sweet innocence of the girl in front of him. He knew that everyone had good and bad points about them and in this industry it didn't take long for the ugliness of fame to catch up to people. But in this moment everything about her seemed perfect and before he knew it the words came and he began to sing.

"_Sometimes I wonder if you recognize the things that you do. _

_All the times I want to be wrapped up in you. _

_Would you smile if I told you you're the reason why the songs that I sing always sound true? _

_And you make the music come to life._

_You make the rhythm sound so right. _

_Your face it makes me start to think, _

_Those golden eyes are just the thing _

_To keep me tied up with your string. _

_But you don't know. _

_You don't see. _

_You've got every bit of me whenever you need._

_You can have it all."_

Hikaru suddenly realized that Kyoko wasn't dancing anymore but looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Is something wrong Kyoko-chan?"

"Huh? Oh! No I was just surprised that's all. Your lyrics were really good. Did you just think those up?"

"Yea, thanks to you. You're a really good muse Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko blushed shyly. "It was all Hikaru-san. I don't think I could inspire something so beautiful."

Hikaru looked the modest girl in the eye. "You'd be surprised how much you inspire me Kyoko."

This time Kyoko blushed for an entirely different reason. The sincere way he was looking at her made her feel warm and her heart fluttered strangely.

"I'll let you get back to your song writing Hikaru-san. I was just on my way to have lunch."

"Well I haven't had a break yet, mind if I join you?" He asked standing up from the piano.

"…Sure." It shouldn't be a problem right? It's not like they'll be alone and there won't be any music to make her brain start acting funny. Yes, lunch should be perfectly alright.

When they found a buffet to eat in Kyoko grabbed a little bit of everything. She'd only had a blueberry muffin and juice that morning and she was starving.

"It's good to see you aren't trying to diet anymore." Hikaru said when he saw her full plate.

Kyoko flushed pink. "Well I was dieting to look like a model for my Natsu role but then I figured that Natsu would probably eat whatever she wanted and not worry."

"Well that's good because I think Kyoko looks perfect the way she is."

Kyoko didn't know how to respond. Once again he had that sincere look on his face and that was the second time he said her name without an honorific. She glanced up and he was still looking at her. What was she supposed to say?

_When in doubt, change the subject._

"So does Hikaru-san play the keyboard?"

Jerked out of his thoughts by her sudden question Hikaru returned his attention to his food as he answered.

"Actually I play guitar, but I was classically trained in the piano."

"That's amazing Hikaru-san!"

Hikaru laughed. Her voice really said that she believed it.

"I'm not sure how amazing it is. My father is still disappointed that I'm not a world-class pianist."

"Your father didn't want you to join a band?"

"He and my mother were against it at first. My mother came around when she saw how much I loved it but it took my father a long time to start talking to me again. He still can't bring himself to watch any of Bridge Rock's performances."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up Hikaru-san."

"Don't be. I'm happy now, and eventually he'll be able to accept that."

They spent the rest of their lunch talking about various things from her first commercial with Moko-san to how he met Shinichi and Yuusei. It was easy having a conversation with Hikaru because she never felt guilty for asking him questions and she didn't have to hide that she was Bo. It was…nice.

After lunch they walked around the hotel's garden. Hikaru watched amused as Kyoko danced around the flowers swearing more than once that he'd seen Thumbelina and Tinker Bell having tea together inside of a white lily. The day was fading into night by the time they had seen the entire garden and Hikaru got an idea.

"Kyoko there's something I want to show you. Follow me."

He led her into the hotel where they took the elevator to the top and then climbed a back staircase that led them out to the roof.

"What was it you wanted to show…?" The rest of her sentence was lost as she turned and her eyes fell on the most gorgeous sunset she had ever seen.

The sun was a dark orange and looked as if half of it was in the ocean. The sky around the sun was a burst of color that started with dark red, then orange, pink, pale purple, and finally a dark violet closest to them. The water reflected the colors perfectly and it just looked so-

"Beautiful."

She turned to her companion.

"That's just what I was thinking. I love the way the sky glows with impossible colors that we would never be able to imagine on our own. It's almost like magic." She sighed blissfully.

"I didn't mean the sunset." Hikaru said quietly.

"What did you say Hikaru-san?"

"Nothing. I like to come up here with my guitar sometimes. Something about looking up at the endless sky makes me feel like I don't have any boundaries or restrictions. Like I can do anything. For most of my life I felt like I was being groomed for something I'd never agreed to. My life was planned for me and I followed blindly until one day I found something I loved and I saw how empty I was before.

It wasn't that I was unhappy but I just wasn't _me. _Music helps me peel back all the layers and see my true self. Being able to share it with others is an added bonus but even if I couldn't perform for an audience anymore I would still make music because it helps me create the me I've always wanted to be."

"I understand." Kyoko said quietly coming to stand next to him.

And she really did understand perfectly. She had felt the same way when she started acting and realized that everything she'd done up until that point was for everyone else. Acting allowed her to express herself even while she was playing other people. It felt good to meet someone who felt the same about what they did.

The sunset ended and they found some patio chairs and lay under the stars. She told him a little about her childhood in Kyoto. She didn't mention Sho but she told him about how her mother often left her with a nearby family that she worked hard every day to please. She told him how she also didn't realize that she wasn't living for herself until she began acting. He listened to her story and didn't press her with questions about her parents. Hours where spent in comfortable silence broken only by one of them pointing out a constellation or swearing they'd seen a shooting star.

The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted when Hikaru got a call from his band mates saying they were on their way to eat dinner if he wanted to join them. Kyoko went along too and the four of them spent the entire meal laughing at the tales of Yuusei and Shinichi's failed attempts at water-skiing. When the meal was over they said their goodnights and Hikaru walked Kyoko to her room.

"I had a lot of fun today Hikaru-san and I'm sure your new song will do really well. Have you thought of a name for it?"

"Maybe I'll call it Kyoto Girl."

"That's a strange name for a song." Kyoko laughed.

"Hmm… Thank you for all of your help today." His voice was low and Kyoko once again found herself blushing under his gaze.

"N…no problem Hikaru-san."

Hikaru looked down at Kyoko for a second before his hand reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sweet dreams, Kyoto girl." He said as he turned and headed to his room leaving a very red Kyoko behind him.

"So did you manage to write anything today?" Yuusei asked teasingly when the band leader entered their suite.

Hikaru smiled at his friend. "Yes, but it's about a brown-haired, golden-eyed girl."

* * *

Author's Corner: This chapter is dedicated as promised to Merely_a_fluke for your undying love for Hikaru. *grin*

I did write the lyrics for Hikaru's song. I haven't written a song since high school so don't be too brutal. Hope you liked it.


	3. Lightning on the Horizon

Lightning on the Horizon

"Yes. Yes, that will be fine. We look forward to working with you. Goodbye."

Ren looked out at the beach as he listened to his manager finish a phone call that signified a major change in his life.

"Congratulations Ren, you got the role." His manager declared excitedly. "They wish to start filming in two months. I can't believe you're doing a Hollywood film with Hizuri Kuu! We're going to see him every day and…"

Ren tuned out the rest of his manager and friend's enthusiastic chatter. He could hardly believe it himself. He was doing a Hollywood film with Kuu, something he aspired towards long before Tsuruga Ren was even born.

But now that his dream was within his reach he felt a twinge of hesitation. Taking this job would mean the death of Tsuruga Ren. The play would have to end and he wasn't sure he was ready to embrace reality again. Pretending was safe and easy. Ren had millions of people who loved him. He had a perfect, unstained, carefree life. And even if it was just a sempai/kohai relationship, Ren had _her. _

"I suppose we should go discuss this with Takarada-san now. We have an hour before we need to go to your shoot." Yashiro's voice cut back into his thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Ren replied getting up from the table where they'd been having breakfast.

"You don't seem nearly as excited as I would expect you to be." His manager stated with confusion and concern evident in his voice. "Are you worried about Kyoko-chan? About leaving her? I know it's hard to imagine not seeing her for so long but this is a great opportunity that likely won't present itself again if you turn it down. I know I tease you that someone else will snatch her up, but I honestly believe you're closer to her than anybody and if you tell her how you feel-"

"Yashiro… I want to discuss the offer with the president myself. I'll meet you at the shoot." Ren said in a tone that clearly stated he didn't want to talk anymore.

The older man nodded and walked off. Ren knew his manager meant well but he couldn't bring himself to hope. Yashiro didn't know what this movie signified. He would have to admit to the world who he really was. Confess that he'd been lying to her this whole time.

And then what? Ask her to wait for him? Tell her he loves her to the point of distraction and that she's the one person who knows him best and yet not at all? Could he really expect it all to work out once the truth came to light? There wasn't enough hope in the world to make Ren believe she would just accept him right away and they would live happily ever after.

The only thing he was sure of was that turning down this movie was not an option. It was what he had always worked for and he would rather die than walk away from it. He would just have to block his heart and accept that even if Kyoko did forgive him she would only admire him more as a sempai and great actor who lived his life in a role. She'd place him on an immovable pedestal and never allow him to be something more.

He sighed bitterly to himself as he headed down the hall towards the president's suite. A soft melody reached his ears and he heard a man's voice speaking gently to someone. A light giggle followed the voice and as he rounded a corner he looked down the corridor to the opening of a balcony where a familiar looking man sat with his arms around an all too familiar girl. Ren felt his heart stop.

* * *

Kyoko woke up that morning feeling more than a little confused about a phone conversation she'd had with Moko-san last night.

"So he wrote a song about you?"

"It wasn't about me Moko-san, he said he just needed inspiration. I didn't really do anything at all."

"Sing the words for me again."

After Kyoko sang the song to her friend for the third time there was a long pause on the other line.

"Moko-san?" She asked, wondering if they'd been disconnected.

"What did he name the song again?" Her friend asked.

"He said he was going to name it Kyoto Girl."

"Didn't you say when he left he called you Kyoto girl?"

"Well…yes, but that's only because I told him I was from Kyoto."

"And when did he come up with the song title?"

"…After I told him I was from Kyoto." She answered in a low voice trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Kyoko, I may be wrong but I really think that song was about you. I also think it was secretly a confession."

"That's impossible Moko-san! Hikaru-san would never feel that way about me."

"Why not?" Kanae asked her dubiously.

"Well, because I'm his kohai and the Ishibashi onii-sans are like family." Kyoko answered immediately.

"…So if Hikaru doesn't see it that way and tells you he likes you would you accept his confession?" Kanae asked.

"No! I mean, I can't. I like him as a friend but…"

"You don't think he'd be a good boyfriend?"

"Hikaru-san would make a great boyfriend." She came to her sempai's defense. "He's sweet, considerate, and honest. Plus he's a talented musician. Any girl would be lucky to have him."

"But?…"

"It's just…I can't." She replied in a weak voice.

Kanae sighed to herself. "Everyone's not Fuwa Sho, Kyoko. If you ever want to graduate from LoveMe you're going to have to realize that. You don't have to let go of your grudge against Fuwa and I'm not telling you to force yourself to like Hikaru, but when you look at him try to make sure it's him you're seeing and no one else."

As she got dressed her mind was so caught up in thoughts of Hikaru and what Moko-san had told her, that she didn't even stop to marvel at the girlie outfit she was wearing. She left her room with no particular destination but her thoughts were so occupied she wouldn't have noticed where her feet were taking her anyway. _Do I really treat everyone like they're the same as Shotaro? I know Hikaru-san isn't like that but would I be able to trust him if he did say he liked me? _

As she was still lost in her thoughts the sound of an acoustic guitar flooded her ears. She looked up and found herself in a long hallway she had never been down before. At the end of the hall was a set of French doors that were opened to a small balcony with a wicker armchair and a matching ottoman in front of it. There was a glass patio table strewn with papers and the balcony railing was covered in orange and yellow tulips.

Her breath caught and her heartbeat quickened, but it wasn't from the gorgeous scenery. Hikaru sat on the ottoman and was strumming the guitar gently with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful with the bright sunlight casting a glow on his form and the breeze blowing his hair gently.

Without realizing it she had come up to him on the balcony and was listening to his sweet melody. It was sad yet hopeful and it brought a strange calm to her troubled thoughts. She leaned against the doorway and closed her eyes sighing softly.

Her unconscious noise brought Hikaru out of the trance he had been in and he opened his eyes to find Kyoko standing in front of him. Now it was his turn to lose his breath at the sight of her. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt that stopped just above her bellybutton and tied on her left side showing off her small waist. The shirt was opened to her stomach and she wore a pale blue insert inside. Her hair was in small pigtails with flower shaped clips on the side and she wore a blue bracelet and blue low-top Converse shoes.

But that wasn't the only thing that made her beautiful to his eyes. Her face held a calmness he had somehow never seen there before despite knowing her for over a year. She looked content and peaceful as she leaned with her eyes closed and listened to his music. His heart swelled in his chest and he thought that he wouldn't mind spending his life playing for her and only her. It would be enough. Even if all the fans and fame and money were gone, if he got to see her with that expression everyday because of him, it would be enough.

He finished the last few chords of the song and there was a pause as she slowly opened her eyes again. She smiled sweetly at him and he felt himself fall just a little harder for her.

"That was beautiful Hikaru-san. I wish I could create something that wonderful."

"Would you like me to show you how to play it Kyoko-chan?" He asked hopefully. Her smile wilted a little. "What's wrong? You don't have to play if you don't want to. I don't mind playing it for you."

"It's not that. It's just…you started calling me Kyoko-chan again." She replied in a quiet voice. She didn't know why but the fact that he reverted back to the honorific made her a little sad.

He smiled brilliantly at her and her already deep blush got even darker.

"Would you like me to show you how to play it Kyoko?" He asked again.

She was now a bright shade of red as she nodded shyly and stepped onto the balcony. Hikaru got up from his seat and stood behind it.

"Sit here." He instructed her as he knelt on the ground behind the ottoman. She sat down and his arms went around her delicate frame as he showed her how to properly hold the instrument. His hands slowly ran down her arms barely touching her skin and traveled down to grasp her much smaller hands eliciting a slight shiver from her. He positioned her fingers with his and slowly showed her how to strum the melody.

Kyoko was having a very hard time concentrating on what he was showing her. In fact, she was having a hard time even breathing at the moment as Hikaru's arms were wrapped securely around her. She could feel the tight muscles of his biceps as he helped her hold the guitar while leading her fingers through the different chord progressions.

_Has he always smelled this good? _She wondered to herself as his soft hair tickled her collarbone. He was almost completely wrapped around her and his head was lowered over her shoulder slightly as he focused on teaching her the song. His voice was low and gentle as he gave her instuctions, and his warm breath ghosted across her shoulder.

She lifted her face to look at him and immediately felt herself blushing again. He was so close that if he looked up at her at that moment they would be almost kissing. The blush on her cheeks deepened as she quickly turned her face away from him. _I can't believe I just thought about kissing Hikaru-san. I'm such a pervert! _She began mentally berating herself not knowing that her lack of focus had finally been noticed and Hikaru was now looking at her curiously.

"Is something wrong Kyoko? Am I going to fast?" He asked not knowing the cause of the strange expression on her face.

"Oh, actually I was just wondering…does the song have lyrics yet?" She finished quickly with a nervous giggle. She hoped it sounded convincing. Apparently he bought it because he laughed softly somewhat embarrassed.

"Actually, no. In fact I'm not sure this song will even be approved by our producer. Strong ballads aren't exactly a part of Bridge Rock's normal style." He answered.

"That's terrible!" She exclaimed. "It's such a beautiful song and I know you can think of the perfect lyrics for it to make it a hit."

He smiled, pleased by her earnest faith in his abilities.

"I'll tell you what, for now this song will be just for us. I'll try to write the perfect lyrics for it but regardless of if it gets approved or not this will be our song, okay?"

Kyoko suddenly found that she couldn't hold his gaze any longer and nodded her head as she looked down, for some reason finding her fingers to be extremely fascinating. Hikaru didn't seem to mind however as he asked her if she was ready to resume the guitar lesson and once again placed his hands over hers. Eventually her frayed nerves calmed enough for her to focus on what she was being taught and she began to pick up the slow song to the point that Hikaru stopped leading her through the progressions.

His left hand stayed wrapped around the neck of the guitar as his right drifted to rest lightly on her arm just above her elbow. Her skin felt so smooth and his eyes traveled up from her bicep to the creamy shoulder that curved up to her swan-like neck.

A few thin tendrils of hair got blown by the gentle wind and caressed her behind the ear. Before he realized it, Hikaru lowered his face ever so slightly and breathed in the subtly sweet scent of her hair. The sun gave her a majestic glow as the musician admired her profile.

His eyes instinctively closed as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss to the gentle pulse that was beating just above her collarbone. Luckily he managed to stop himself and pull back just in time as Kyoko turned to him with a jubilant expression on her cute face.

"I did it!" She exclaimed proud that she played the entire melody on her own, and completely oblivious to the straying thoughts of her teacher.

"Congratulation Kyoko, you did great." He replied in a husky voice.

"Is something wrong Hikaru-san?" She asked, noticing the slight flush of his cheeks.

"I'm fine, just a little warm that's all." He tried to calm his breathing and school his expression as he spoke.

"Did I really do alright?" She asked timidly biting her lower lip.

_Why does she have to look so cute right now? _Hikaru wondered to himself as he took in her innocent face. He grabbed her chin gently and brought her eyes to his.

"You were perfect." He told her sincerely.

Kyoko blushes under his intense gaze. Their faces are barely inches apart and her earlier thoughts come rushing back to her. There is silence as both wait for the other to move either away or closer. Suddenly, the sound of something heavy hitting a wall and glass breaking shatters the moment and Kyoko jumps up forcing the guitar back into her sempai's hands.

"Thanks for teaching me the song Hikaru-san, I have to go now, bye."

The words barely have time to leave her lips before she is sprinting down the way she'd come without looking back or waiting for a reply. Hikaru slouched back against the railing of the balcony and exhaled deeply as he ran a hand down his face. Getting up from the ground he walked back into the hotel and looked to his right as he turned a corner.

A large decorative mirror was in pieces barely hanging on the wall. His eyes traveled to the clenched fist that was still in the middle of the destroyed mirror and up a muscular arm to the face of Tsuruga Ren. Hikaru was shocked to find the usually calm and polite actor glaring at him fiercely.

He briefly wondered what he could have done to offend the man until it clicked. _He broke the mirror when I was about to kiss Kyoko. Does that mean he has feelings for her or something and interrupted on purpose? _Before he could decide whether or not to confront him about it, the taller man pushed past him without saying a word. Hikaru headed back to his room lost in thought and not taking notice of the person that passed him in the hallway heading the way Tsuruga Ren had gone.

* * *

"I'm going to tell her."

Ren was in the lavish suite of President Takarada trying not to unleash his pent up anger on the woman scantily clad in Grecian robes persistently attempting to hand feed him grapes.

"Are you sure it's the right time?" The Spartan king asked him as he opened his mouth for a grape.

"What's wrong with now?" Ren burst out frustrated. "Do you think I should wait until five months from now when the movie is done filming and she's already-" _with him. _Ren finished in his mind. "I'm finally ready to let her know how I feel. I thought you of all people would be overjoyed."

"I want the two of you to be happy, preferably together." Lory replied, "But I don't think that suddenly thrusting a confession of love as well as years of secrets on her will keep her waiting for you while you're away." He spoke, ignoring the shocked look on the face of the rash young man in front of him. "In fact, I think you will only scare her away by expecting too much too soon."

Ren knew that Lory was right and he hated it. The man always seemed to know everything before he was told and right now it was infuriating. He didn't want to scare Kyoko away but it was obvious that if he waited until after the movie was filmed it would be too late. The way Ishibashi Hikaru had looked at her and held her and tried to... She hadn't even had the terrified deer-in-headlights expression he had grown accustomed to seeing. She was just waiting to see what he would do. Did she trust him more? Did she care for him more? What would have happened if he hadn't intervened? At least she seemed embarrassed enough to run off in the panicked manner he was use to. _But she didn't even look over and notice me as she ran out. How did this happen? How did I not know that there was someone else after her heart? _

Somehow, without him realizing it, something had begun to change in her and she was clearly not as averse to getting close to a man as she had once been. He had been hoping for this to happen for over a year but it was happening at the worst possible time. He would be leaving and Ishibashi Hikaru would be there to take the spot in her heart that he had coveted so dearly.

"I have to do something president." He finally spoke up quietly. "If I don't she'll slip out of my reach."

"Well I won't try to stop you, but make sure that you take her feelings into account first." Lory replied seriously before his demeanor softened and he smiled. "And congratulations on getting the role Kuon, I'm proud of you."

Ren left the suite and immediately sought out Kyoko as he dialed Yashiro's number to put his plan into motion. He couldn't lose her now, not when everything else was falling into place. He wouldn't force anything on her before she was ready, but he damn sure wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

* * *

Author's Corner: This chapter has been on ice for awhile because I've been having some trouble with the ending but I think my block is starting to clear up. Just in case, I'll let you know if I go back and change something.

Also, SCORE ONE FOR HIKARU! I had so much fun writing that and yes Ren HAD to see it because I am evil and jealous Ren makes me happy.


End file.
